


Nothing Stays Normal

by starvingartist_17



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Ancient Greek Mythology, F/F, F/M, Mentions of Myth & Folklore, Non-Explicit Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2020-09-19 10:34:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20329699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starvingartist_17/pseuds/starvingartist_17
Summary: Summer break has started and the McCall pack is all back together again. Only one problem: nothing can ever stay normal for long in Beacon Hills.





	1. The Oracle of Delphi

**Author's Note:**

> -This story has been in my brain for a while and I figured it's time to let it out. I am doing this without an editor, so if you see a grammatical error I will not be offended if you drop it in the comments. No set updating schedule but I am passionate about it so it won't be years between chapters lol. Thanks for taking a chance on my story!-

The California summer heat is dry and suffocating. Lydia pulls her long hair over her shoulder to give her neck a reprieve. Stile’s hand, which usually rests on her leg while they drive, is wiping sweat from his brow.  
“The A/C still doesn’t work Stiles, why did you bring the Jeep to pick me up?”  
“Hey, the summer is the only time I get to drive it since I gave it to Scott. I want to enjoy it.” Lydia just shakes her head and smiles. Stiles and Malia stayed in Beacon Hills to attend the local community college while the rest of the pack split up. Stiles gave the Jeep to Scott and Allison to take to UC Davis and Lydia can’t tell which he misses more. Just then he turns to her and gives her his goofy grin.  
“oh” she thinks. “He missed me the most.” Lydia had gone the furthest, settling in the east coast to attend MIT. The three day drive back to California had given them plenty of opportunities to…catch up, and Lydia was excited to see the rest of her family. 

Scott and Allison were laid out on Derek’s couch, hiding from the insufferable heat outside. Malia was on the phone with Kira-who was on her way back from San Jose State-with a concerned look on her face. Isaac had flown in from Glasgow last night and was looking suitably jet-lagged while he lounged on the loveseat. The only people who didn’t seem to be in any discomfort were Liam and Hayden who were happy to be out of school for their last summer as high schoolers. Next year they would be seniors and already planning on going to San Francisco together after.  
Malia suddenly threw her phone on the ground in frustration. Everyone turned, surprised, and looked at her with confused expressions.  
“Kira is going to have to stay the night in San Francisco. The heat is getting so bad they shut down the roads because tires were popping.”  
“Well that’s no reason to dent my floors.” Malia shoots Derek a death glare.  
“sorry.” She spits out through clenched teeth and stomps up the stairs. Scott flinches when he hears the door slam.  
“I knew I should have insured more thoroughly when she moved in.” Derek sighed. He had taken in his cousin when she decided to go to BHCC. The pack used his loft as a meeting place often as it was the most spacious place that didn’t have a “no magic talk allowed” rule.  
“She’ll be okay. She just misses Kira.” Allison says softly. Scott kisses her hair.  
When Allison’s mom had died, she needed time. Chris took her and they moved cross country to live in North Carolina for Allison’s last two years of high school. Scott and Kira had hooked up a few times but it never went anywhere serious, but it strained his relationship with Allison when she got back. They had finally gotten to a good place again and Scott would do anything to keep it that way.  
“And Stiles will be here soon, and he always knows how to calm her down” Isaac speaks although his eyes remained closed. Everyone resigns themselves to the silence left in Malia’s wake and tries not to think about the heat that was still hovering over everything like a thick blanket.  
It is close to 4pm when Stiles and Lydia arrive at the loft. There is a quick round of hellos, but no ones hugs each other. The heat is too oppressive. Scott pulls Stiles aside quickly to tell him about Malia and both of them disappear upstairs. Lydia watches with a careful eye. Just like Allison, Lydia’s boyfriend had also had dalliances with another member of the pack. Malia was Stiles’ first and Lydia knew she still held a special place in his heart. She tried not to let it get to her, but the jealousy was hard to ignore, especially when Stiles was obligated to keep Malia under control. Allison shoots Lydia a knowing look and they smile at one another. Nothing they can do about the past; all they can do is trust their boys have moved on and see what gifts are in front of them now.  
No one can fathom eating while it’s still so hot, so everyone agrees to wait until dark to get food. The pack is laid out all over the floor of Derek’s loft fanning themselves and panting. Stiles sits up and checks his phone.  
“Guys it says it’s 108 degrees outside. This isn’t normal.”  
Isaac groans “Nothing in Beacon Hills ever can be.”  
“We just got home. Is there already a supernatural problem to handle?” Lydia buries her head in her hands.  
“No way. It’s just global warming…. Right?” Scott’s optimism is immediately extinguished when the sun sets. A blood-curdling scream accompanies the moon as it rises. The pack looks around at each other and the mixture of fear and confusion is echoed in 9 pairs of eyes.  
“At least it cooled down.” Lydia looks at Stiles in disbelief.  
“What? Just because some lady is screaming, I can’t be happy I’m not sweating my balls off anymore?” Scott shakes his head and turns to Stiles to lecture him but before he can Lydia shushes him.  
“I can hear her. She’s whispering to me.” Lydia’s hands clamp over her ears. “No, no, now she’s yelling.” Stiles rushes to her side.  
“What is she saying.”  
“Come and find me.” Lydia slumps onto the ground.  
“Well that’s not ominous at all,” Malia stands, “who’s coming to help me find her.”  
Liam raises his hand. He’s been uncharacteristically quiet due to the heat but now that the moon is up his energy is too.  
“I’ll come!”  
“Great that’s one.”  
“Malia no.” Scott scolds. “No one is going out tonight. I agree we need to find whoever this is, but it can wait. We need the whole pack together.” Allison looks down, painfully aware that he is waiting on Kira. Everyone pretends not to notice.  
“How about everyone sleeps here tonight, and as soon as Kira gets back, we go out.” Derek tries to offer an olive branch, but Malia won’t back down.  
“It will probably be too hot again tomorrow. I’m going tonight, and anyone who wants to is welcome to join me.” She crosses her arms. Liam and Hayden join her by the door. Isaac is close behind.  
“Fine! We’ll go.” Scott scowls. “You’ll get yourselves killed out there.” Malia just smirks. 

The group is painfully aware of where they need to go. Lydia leads them all to the Nemeton, and she sees the girl before anyone else. She stands on the large tree stump in a relaxed position. Her naked body is glowing a soft green. Her eyes are the same color and they meet Lydia’s.  
“Banshee.” The woman’s voice is smooth but sounds ancient somehow. Like it carries all the wisdom of the world. She looks to Scott, “Alpha.” Her eyes wander over Malia, Isaac, Liam, and Hayden. “Betas.” Derek is the next one to be examined. “Omega.” Allison moves to stand behind Scott, but she can’t escape detection. “Hunter.” When the woman’s eyes reach Stiles, she looks confused and hesitates in assessment. Stiles’ body wants to shrink away from her gaze, but his mouth wants to shoot back some sarcastic comment like ‘what never seen an angel before’ but he remains frozen. Finally, she comes to a conclusion. “Emissary.” Stiles’ eyes widen. He’s never claimed himself as the official emissary of the pack, but it makes sense.  
“How do you know us?” The woman’s eyes trail back to Scott’s.  
“We only know what you are, not who you are. Not all monsters do monstrous things, right Scott McCall?”  
“Who are you?”  
“She will be your friend.” The woman smiles. Then her whole body goes lax as she collapses onto the stump.  
Liam pulls off his overshirt, because he was the only one stupid enough to wear layers in the summer, and lays it over the woman’s body. The group crowds the Nemeton. When the girl opens her eyes she looks up to find the pack looming over her.  
“Hi.” She says meekly. Her voice changed from the ancient tone to just a teenager. “I’m Emily.”  
“What the hell was that?” Isaac says. Overcoming his shock. Emily looks down sadly.  
“That, was the Oracle of Delphi.”


	2. The Chosen One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Me again. To all my returning readers thanks for sticking with it! I'm having a lot of fun. Again, I'm writing this in between classes and to make sure I can actually get chapters up before homework really starts to set in editing is not thorough so please feel free to drop a mistake you found in the comments.

“So she like, takes over your body?” Stiles’ voice is filled with the confusion that shows on everyone’s faces. They are back at the loft and Emily is fiddling with the end of one of Lydia’s sundresses. “Not exactly. We share the body all the time, and sometimes she needs the mouthpiece to deliver a prophecy. I give it to her willingly.” “You chose this?” Scott asks “Yes. It is a great honor. My grandmother carried the spirit of Delphi.” “Can she hear us right now?” Liam asks, his eyes wide. “She knows most everything. Even though she can’t listen since I’m using the ears, she knows this conversation is taking place.” “So why did she call out to Lydia?” Stiles asks. “She wanted to make sure me and the body were safe. She needs to deliver a prophecy, and she’s asked me to take the body to where it needs to be, but I’ll need a guide.” She pauses and looks at Lydia. “That’s you.” Lydia’s eyes widen. “Why me?” “Because the prophecy must be delivered to the one surrounded by death.” “Well that would be me.” “No, not a person. A place called Eichen. Does that mean anything to you guys?” The pack all look at one another with pained expressions. “Unfortunately.” Malia says. Lydia pulls her hair over her scar and Stiles places a hand on her shoulder. “No way Lydia is going there alone. We can all take you.” “The banshee must deliver the body to Eichen so Delphi may give the prophecy. It does not say she must be alone.” “Okay then its settled. We will go tomorrow. Lets get some rest tonight.” Scott glances at his watch and grimaces at the 12:00 staring back at him. He misses his sleep schedule already. “Alright Emily, you can take the master bedroom and Isaac and I will take the couches.” Derek says. Scott wants to be valiant and offer to take the couch but he’s too tired and the promise of sleeping in Allison’s arms is too good to give up, so he just nods. The pack splits up. Scott, Allison, Stiles, Lydia, Malia, Liam, and Hayden all head upstairs for the guest bedrooms. Derek shows Emily where the master bedroom is, and Isaac tries to fit his long body into a comfortable position on the loveseat. He decides to just hang his feet off the end and give up. It feels like no time has passed after he dozes off that his feet get cold. When he tries to bring them closer to his body for warmth, he realizes they are stuck. He jerks awake and sees Emily standing at the end of the couch grasping each of his feet in her hands. “What the hell Emily?!” He yells, but she doesn’t respond. She is glowing, which Isaac remembers means Delphi is in control of Emily’s body. “Feet that walk on foreign lands are meant to hold fire’s hands. Walk deeply into the night, but do not cower from the light.” The ancient voice speaks in a hollow tone. The green dissipates and Emily slumps to the floor. Isaac looks at Derek. “She spoke in rhymes so that can’t be good.” Isaac rolls his eyes. “Not all ancient prophecies were rhyming. Some were just one line.” “Okay show off, not all of us have actually been to Greece.” Derek pouts. “At least you know Delphi is Greek, look at you Mr. Passed High School.” Isaac says with a sarcastic smile. “Um, hi.” Says a meek voice from the floor. Isaac looks down. Oh right. “Oh shit, sorry.” He moves to help Emily stand. “I’m guessing whatever she said had to do with your feet, because my hands smell horrible.” Derek guffaws doubling over. “Yeah sorry about that.” Isaac shuffles backwards embarrassed suddenly. “It’s okay. I’ve touched worse.” Emily shudders. Isaac is about to ask what could possibly be worse than a 19 year old boy’s feet when Malia jumps from the second floor balcony and lands with a thud right in front of the door. “Kira’s here!!” Malia almost rips the sliding door out of frame trying to get it open and she runs out into the hallway. Isaac can hear her footsteps retreat to the stairway. “Kira’s here.” Emily repeats softly, smiling at Isaac. He smiles back, and definitely does NOT blush. When Malia and Kira get back to the loft, he wonders how either of them are breathing. Kira is trying to answer questions from the rest of the group, but Malia keeps attaching her mouth to Kira’s after every sentence. Everyone tolerates the PDA for now because they understand how much they missed each other. Isaac thinks he can hear Stiles’ relief when he realizes he’s no longer responsible for Malia’s behavior. The day is now in full swing, Kira having arrived right at sunrise. Emily has been quiet this whole time, content to just sit back and watch the group of friends reconnect but curiosity is overwhelming her. “I’m sorry if this sounds blunt, but did Scott turn you or were you born a wolf?” Emily gathered from the group that Malia, Derek, and Lydia were the only ones born supernatural; the rest being turned by Scott. Before Kira can answer Hayden jumps in. “No she’s a fox! And she-“ “Was born that way and her mom” “is one too and she’s like” “900 years old and Kira” “is gonna get really old too!” Hayden finishes in a rush looking at Liam who is just as winded from their shared excitement. Emily stares back blankly. “What?” Kira laughs. “I’m a kitsune. It’s a fox spirit. I was born that way and so was my mother.” “Cool.” Stiles winces, and Lydia rubs his shoulder. Emily senses the tension but doesn’t pry and wonders how she offended him. “I guess it’s my turn to tell Kira my story?” Emily looks around and is met with expectant stares from everyone. It was too late to go into details last night and she is grateful for the opportunity to finally explain why she made her decision. “When I was a little girl my grandmother would tell me stories of the old gods. The Greek deities who ruled the earth. She spoke fondly of Apollo the god of prophecies, and a few other things. Then when I turned 16 she told me that the body was dying and the spirit that shared the body was going to need a new host. All my life I never believed the stories were real until she took me to the forest. The trees spoke of futures too vast for me to even comprehend. Apollo met us in the grove and helped the spirit move into the new body which she shares with me now. I was proud to be selected as my grandmother had been and her grandmother before her. This body is no longer me, just a vessel that carries two souls. I follow where she leads and help her deliver the prophecies that shape the lives of heroes.” Emily takes deep breath in and exhales slowly. It felt good to tell people who she was. “So its like possession?” Liam asks. “Like poltergeist?” Hayden smacks the back of his head. Emily laughs. “Wait, how old are you?” Isaac asks. “The oracle is older than time. When she inhabits a body, it ages slower giving her more time between hosts. This body was taken aged 16 and has been inhabited for 5 years but is developmentally at the stage of a 17 year old.” “But you, as in Emily’s spirit?” “Mentally it’s the same. When the oracle needs the body I guess I kind of hibernate? It feels like meditation, but to me it feels like no time has passed. I’ve spent about 2 years conscious in the 5 years since this body became a host, so I guess I’m 18?” “wow.” Allison breathes. The rest of the group nods. “Well I can’t process that on an empty stomach. Who wants pancakes?” Derek stands and heads for the kitchen. Stiles and Lydia follow soon after talking quietly to themselves. Kira and Malia snuggle further into the couch and begin whispering to each other catching up. Emily looks up at Isaac who is offering his hand to help her stand. “Pancakes, oh chosen one?” Scott laughs at Isaac’s joke. “Thank god it’s not me anymore.” Allison swats his arm. “Like it ever was?” They laugh and chastely kiss before standing to head to the kitchen together. Emily once again feels that warm feeling she felt earlier. Family. She dreads having to return to the forest after the prophecy is delivered. She would like to spend more time with the McCall pack, but that is not the destiny that has been chosen for her. Finally she puts her hand into Isaac’s waiting one. “I would love some pancakes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fixed the weird formatting! Didn't exactly edit just fixed the way the words were uploaded. Still not planning on doing major edits until the raw content is released. Thanks for being patient and coming on this journey with me.  
update again- format still not fixed. this is my first story i've uploaded here so bear with me and i try to figure this out


	3. The Ultimatum

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter had exactly zero editing because I wrote it on my 2 hour break. Sorry for any mistakes. I'm thinking that when the story is finished I'll go back and fine tune everything but for now I'm just trying to get as much raw content released as possible. As always drop a comment if you see a huge error. Thanks!

The day is hot. Hotter than yesterday if that’s even possible. Stiles checks the weather app on his phone one more time, just to make sure he wasn’t seeing things. 110 degrees. Any hotter and the paint would start to melt off the walls. It doesn’t help that they had to walk to Eichen House. The roads were closed due to the heat, but walking seemed more dangerous. The small group that agreed to escort Emily had 2 water bottles each just for the few blocks they had to trudge through. Scott and Allison, who were usually joined at the hip, weren’t even holding hands. Stiles was walking next to Lydia and he swore he could feel the heat collecting in her thick hair that was currently tied into a bun on top of her head. Isaac walked next to Emily, talking animatedly, despite his white shirt becoming almost see through from sweat. The only one who seemed unbothered was Emily herself; she seemed cool as a cucumber. Maybe because her body hosted a spirit it wasn’t subject to mundane things like sweating and dehydration.  
“We’re almost there.” Lydia croaks as she drains her second water bottle. Stiles hands her the rest of his with a smile. She glances at him gratefully before draining his too. When they approach the gate, Stiles wonders how Emily expects to get in, but she doesn’t seem bothered. When her hand touches the lock and the doors swing inward. They could have used that a few years ago.  
They work their way through Eichen, following Emily’s lead. Scott keeps expecting to be stopped, but they breeze right past the orderlies. If they notice the group of kids wandering the halls they don’t mention it. When they reach the top floor Emily stops and goes to open a window.  
“Woah, be careful.” Isaac grabs Emily’s wrist to stop her from climbing onto the roof.  
“It’s okay. The body has to be here to deliver the prophecy. I need the banshee too.” Lydia glances uneasily at the rooftop. Stiles steps in front of her.  
“Look, you said she had to deliver you, not that she had to stand 6 stories above the ground on an ancient rooftop that could break at any moment.” Lydia places a hand on Stiles’ shoulder.  
“It’s okay. Let’s just get this over with.” Lydia and Emily step onto the roof; Emily takes Lydia’s hand and gives her a small smile. Then in the blink of an eye she has changed. Her body softly glowing and her facial expression calm and wise.  
“Hell raising Lampads bring the torches of madness. Earth descends and minds crumble under Their rule.” Just as suddenly as Emily began to glow she goes out. Her body falls into Lydia’s arms who hauls her back through the open window to the rest of the group.  
“I’m sorry, but that was a little anti-climactic. I was expecting something longer.” Scott looks at Stiles incredulously.  
“Were you not listening? We have yet another supernatural monster to fight and I don’t know about you, but this is not how I wanted to spend my summer break.”  
“Okay yeah, but aren’t prophecies supposed to rhyme?”  
“Not necessarily.” Isaac interjects.  
“Guys.” Allison’s voice is annoyed. They turn to face the girls. Emily is sitting up and Lydia is helping her drink some water, and telling her what the Oracle said.  
“Oh, this isn’t good.” Emily says when Lydia finishes.  
“What is it?” Scott asks.  
“Lampads are the nymphs of the underworld. They light the underworld with their torches, but the light drives mortals to madness. If the prophecy means what I think it means, the Lampads have brought their torches to the surface.”  
“Is that why its so hot?” Isaac says  
“Yes. The underworld is unbelievably cold and their torches keep it regulated, but when brought to the surface the torches burn like miniature stars.”  
“Great.” Stiles deadpans. The group sits in silence for a minute trying to process.  
“Well I guess my job here is done. I should return to the forest.” Emily says quietly while standing.  
“Woah, what the hell. You can’t drop this on us and leave! You gave us two sentences of a prophecy and a pretty bare bones explanation. That’s all we get?” Stiles says angrily. Emily flinches.  
“I’m sorry. The prophecy is simply what it is. It was written before grass began to grow, and I’ve told you all I know about the Lampads.”  
“You can’t stay to help us?”  
“I’m sorry Isaac. That is not my destiny.”  
“This is bullshit.” Stiles is frustrated. “How are we supposed to fight ancient beings from actual hell?”  
“Fighting is not an option. You will have to convince them to return to the underworld. You cannot defeat them physically.”  
“Mental games. Great, like we haven’t had enough of that.” Stiles stalks off, storming down the stairs. Lydia gives Emily an apologetic glance and follows him. Scott looks to Emily.  
“You really can’t help us?”  
“No. I must return to the ancient tree. The body will be transported back to Apollo’s forest where I will stay until the next prophecy is to be delivered.” Scott nods.  
“Alright then. We’ll take you back then.” Allison points outside the window.  
“How will we find the Nemeton without Lydia?” Emily looks and sees Lydia chasing Stiles down the street.  
“It’s okay. I can find it.” Emily looks on in awe as Scott’s flash red. Isaac rolls his eyes.  
“Show off.” He mutters to Emily who snickers.  
When they reach the Nemeton Scott, Allison, and Isaac are panting and completely drenched in sweat. Emily feels warm but the body does not react the same way. She gives one last parting glance to all of them before stepping on to the massive tree trunk. She waits. And she waits. And she waits.  
“Is something supposed to be happening?” Allison says.  
“I don’t know. Usually after a prophecy is delivered I return to where the body appeared and I am taken back to the forest.” Suddenly a voice echoes inside of Emily’s head  
‘Your gift for your years of service is this; a choice. Take the summer and live with these humans. Help them and either rejoice or grieve with them when the battle is finished. In return after this summer of freedom you will give up your body completely to the oracle and your soul will rest in Elysium. Or you return to the forest to live inside the body with the oracle forever. This is your choice.’  
Emily gasps.  
“What? What is it?” Isaac asks earnestly.  
“Apollo spoke to me. He gave me a choice.” Emily thinks hard. One summer of complete freedom and an eternity in paradise, or a lifetime of meditation and sharing a body with another spirit. She looks to the sky.  
“Forgive me grandmother.” She whispers and she steps off of the stump. She looks to Scott.  
“I am not strong or exceptionally smart. But for this summer, this body belongs to me and only me and I would like to use it to help you banish the Lampads back to the underworld.” Isaac gapes.  
“You have a summer of freedom and instead of travelling the world you want to stay and help us?” Emily does not mention that after this summer she will have eternity to see everything through the haze of Elysium.  
“Yes. I want to feel human.” Scott laughs.  
“You may have come to the wrong place for that.” Allison smacks his shoulder playfully and walks up to give Emily a big hug.  
“Welcome to the pack.” She smiles. Emily glances down at the body’s hands- no- her hands, and smiles. This is going to be one epic summer.


	4. The Dream

After Scott called Stiles and convinced him they needed to see the sheriff, the boys agreed to meet at the station. Allison and Isaac headed back to the loft to get everyone to their permanent summer residences. Lydia, Stiles, Scott, Allison, and Isaac are planning on staying at Lydia’s lake house. Malia and Kira are staying at the loft and Hayden and Liam are staying with Liam’s friend Mason while his parents are gone all summer. Emily doesn’t know where she’ll end up, but she hopes it is with the older members of the pack. Being around Liam and Hayden all summer seems tedious.  
When Scott, Stiles, and Emily reach the station Noah Stilinski is furious; Emily wonders why anyone in this town would ever commit a crime if they have to face this man. Stiles and Scott just stand relaxed while they get lectured, looking like they’ve done this a few times.   
“You led a stranger into a secure mental facility so she could stand on the roof and say some words that don’t make sense?”  
“Yes.”  
“Stiles.” Mr. Stilinski puts his head in his hands, and sighs deeply. A beautiful woman with dark hair suddenly appears in the doorway.   
“Sorry, I just saw your texts. The hospital is full of heatstroke patients, I was on double duty. What did they do now?”   
“Nothing mom, don’t worry about it!” Scott sounds anxious.   
“Oh no you don’t. That face means it’s supernatural and I need to be prepared.” The woman looks toward Emily. “Hi, you must be new.” She glances back to Scott, “She does know right?”   
“Yes. This is our new friend Emily. She was the Oracle of Delphi.” Stiles says flatly.  
“Was?”  
“The spirit agreed to give her body back so she could help us defeat the lampads.”   
“I’m so lost.” Emily is about to open her mouth to explain when Stiles jumps in.   
“How about I take you and Melissa back to the house and explain everything?”   
“Okay.” Melissa says hesitantly. She sends a smile in Emily’s direction, “please come over for dinner some time.” She says over her shoulder as Stiles leads them out. Emily nods even though she knows Melissa can’t see her.   
“So those were our parents.” Scott says shyly.   
“I didn’t realize you and Stiles were biologically related.”   
“We’re not. My mom married his dad last summer, but we’ve been best friends forever.” Emily smiles.   
“Your pack all seem very close with one another. I was only ever close to my grandmother. I never had friends my own age.”  
“Well you do now.” Scott grins. “Come on. You can stay at the lake house.” Emily just nods and smiles but inside she is celebrating not having to listen to horny 17 year olds. She may have been inhabited by a spirit when she was 17 but she knew enough.   
Leaving the station deemed harder than they thought. Stepping out of the embrace of the A/C, was like walking into a furnace. Scott swears he hears the rubber on his shoes sizzle on the asphalt.   
“I hope Stiles and our parents get home okay.” He and Emily start walking towards Lydia’s place. She gets tired quickly.   
“Sorry, I haven’t had a completely human body in a while. The heat and exercise is more than I’m used to.” Scott thinks he sees her knees give out and suddenly she’s in his arms. He scoops her up and tries to hurry as much as he can without exerting himself too much. When they reach the house, Isaac and Allison run out.  
“Is she okay?” Allison yells.  
“Yeah I think so, just tired and hot.”  
“Aren’t we all?”  
“Here I can take her.” Isaac pulls Emily into his arms and Scott lets his droop.  
“Ugh I need a shower.”   
Stiles gets to the house after Scott gets out of the shower. Everyone is sitting around drinking water and trying to cool down. Stiles collapses into the recliner and Lydia brings him a water bottle from the fridge. He greedily sucks it down in one gulp.   
“I don’t know how much longer we can keep this up.” Stiles says, still panting.   
“We’re just going to have to set up base here and use our phones. We can’t risk someone trying to get here unless it’s an emergency or at night.” Allison says. Everyone nods in agreement and the watches as the sun sets. Lydia shows Emily her room and gives her a bundle of clothes.   
“Allison and I both found some clothes for you, so you don’t have to wear that sundress all summer.” Emily smiles.  
“Thank you Lydia. They are wonderful.”  
“It’s just some old tank tops and shorts its no big deal.”  
“Well I spend a lot of time naked, so these are perfect.” Lydia just shakes her head and laughs.  
“Well, goodnight then.” Lydia heads to the end of the hallway where the master bedroom is. Allison and Scott are set up in the room next to Emily and Isaac is across from her. She contemplates going over to say goodnight but decides against it. She closes her door softly and pulls on some soft linen shorts and a tank top and crawls under the covers.   
~  
The cool water is flowing freely over her bare skin. She splashes and watches the prisms dance in the air as the sunlight catches the droplets. A large warm hand caresses her shoulder and she turns to smile at him. His blond hair bobs as he leans down to splash her. They laugh and lay down to float on the surface of the water. Their hands find each other’s, and she looks over to him. She tries to call out to him, but his head is submerged, and she can’t hear him. She needs to tell him something important, he is in danger.   
~  
“Isaac!!” She yells and she bolts up in bed.


	5. The Fountain of Youth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, leave any errors in the comments

Emily is sat up against the headboard drinking water that Lydia brought her. Allison is next to her rubbing her back soothingly while everyone else stands at the end of the bed.   
After she cried out Scott, Isaac, and Lydia were in her room before she fully woke up. Stiles and Allison who didn’t have the advantage of supernatural hearing scrambled in soon after. She tried to explain what happened right away, but she inexplicably burst into tears. Finally, she was starting to settle and breathe normally.  
“Sorry, I don’t know what that was. I don’t normally lose my composure.”  
“Its okay. It has been a big day. A lot of changes.” Allison smiles at her. “Why don’t you just tell us what you saw in your dream.” Emily’s eyes flicker to Isaac’s and she blushes. She considers lying, but that might make things worse.   
“Isaac and I were swimming in the fountain of youth. We laid down in the water, but his head got submerged and when I tried to call out he couldn’t hear me. I got panicked.” Emily looks down at her hands and begins picking at her thumbnail. An old human habit she had before the occupation of the Oracle.  
“The fountain of youth is real?”   
“Stiles, out of everything we’ve seen that’s what surprises you?” Scott asks.  
“I mean yeah, a magical fountain that gives you eternal life-“  
“That’s not exactly what it does. Fountain of Youth is a misnomer” Emily pauses again. “The fountain is located in the forest of Apollo and was placed there after his great love Hyakinthos was killed.”  
“I know that story! It’s the origin of the hyacinth flower.” Isaac interjects.  
“Yes. Apollo was so heartbroken he turned his lover into a flower and when he returned to his forest, he created the fountain of youth. He placed all his memories of Hyakinthos there so they would be absorbed into the water and live forever. The fountain gives eternal life only to memories. And it is usually where lovers go when one of them dies.” Everyone is silent. They look between Isaac and Emily.   
“But in your dream-“ Scott smacks Stiles before he can finish his sentence.   
“Yes. But I am not inhabited by the Oracle anymore so it may not be a direct prophecy. It could just be an interpretation of a prophecy that I can’t access anymore.” Allison nods.  
“I’m sure that’s it.” She looks to Isaac who has gone pale. “Because no one is going to die.”   
“I want to talk to Emily alone for a minute please.” Isaac says quietly. Everyone slowly files out of the room, avoiding eye contact with each other. It isn’t until Isaac hears two doors click into place that he speaks.  
“The first night you were here you gave me a prophecy. You said ‘Feet that walk on foreign lands are meant to hold fire’s hands. Walk deeply into the night, but do not cower from the light.’ Could that have anything to do with your dream?” Emily furrows her brow.  
“I don’t think so. The way it’s worded sounds like something to do with the impeding meeting with the Lampads.” Isaac looks down.  
“Oh.”   
“I’m sorry I can’t be of more help. I feel so useless as a human.” Isaac smiles.  
“I used to feel the same way. My dad used to rough me up, and I used to wish for an escape and I found one by becoming a werewolf but it isn’t everything I hoped it would be.”   
“How so?” Emily pats the spot next to her on the bed and Isaac sits down as he continues.  
“Well, once I moved away for college my powers weakened since I was away from my pack for so long. I’m sure Scott felt it too. And even though I have these new abilities the problems I was facing got bigger, so I still feel like that little boy in the freezer.” Emily’s eyes widen but she doesn’t interrupt, scared she’ll make him stop talking. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t be dropping all of this on you right now.” He tries to stand but she grabs his hand.  
“Please stay. I don’t think I can sleep right now, and I could use the company.” Isaac just nods and carefully sits back down. He talks for hours. He tells her about when he changed, and all the adventures the McCall pack has been on before she got here. She tries to stay awake to listen but his voice sends her to sleep somewhere around him talking about an evil fox spirit and Stiles. Isaac isn’t far behind her, his voice trailing off and his eyes drooping closed.   
They are woken up by the sound of a blender. Isaac opens his eyes first. He is on his side facing Emily. He looks and sees that she’s trying to ignore the sound and fall back to sleep. He reaches out and gently shakes her shoulder.   
“Good morning.” She groans and plants her face in her pillow.   
“If I’d known how good human sleep could feel…” She trails off. He shakes her again and she sits up abruptly.  
“Fine okay I’m awake.” Isaac laughs and turns onto his back. She brings her knees to her chest and looks over to him.  
“Thanks for keeping me company last night.” She smiles. He just nods.  
“We should get downstairs before whatever they’re making is gone.” They both stand and stretch out their tired muscles, letting blood flow back into their limbs. A much as Emily enjoyed sleep, stretching afterwards felt just as good. She lets out a soft moan and Isaac looks at her with a smile in his eyes.  
“What?” She asks, and he bursts out laughing.   
“Nothing, I’ve just never seen someone enjoy waking up so much.”   
“Ha Ha.” She says sarcastically. Isaac lets out a pornographic moan as he stretches his arms over his head.  
“Uhhhh, I just love to wake up.” He mocks her. Emily takes advantage of his raised arms and punches him lightly in the stomach. They both laugh and head downstairs where Emily thinks she smells strawberries.   
“Morning you two! I made smoothies!” Allison says brightly. Stiles snickers from behind her.   
“I think those two already made smoothies.”   
“Stiles!” The whole room yells and he puts his arms up in defense.  
“That didn’t even make sense.” Lydia says as she sets a red smoothie in front of Emily and she takes a big sip.  
“It’s okay, if Stiles want to know the graphic details of my sex life I would be happy to oblige.” Isaac says coolly.   
Emily’s mouthful of smoothie has to be wiped from the opposite wall of the kitchen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I took some liberties with the lore of the fountain so please don't fact check me. I know it's not the original story but it fits with the plot so please go with it. Thanks!


	6. The Plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> School and clubs are picking up and I'm having surgery tomorrow so I really wanted to get this chapter out because there may not be another for a few weeks. Thanks to everyone to continuing to read and I hope to see you all back here in a few weeks. :)

Emily is amazed at the efficiency of the pack when they are on a mission. Lydia is sat in front of her computer poring over transcripts in Latin and Greek, using Emily’s help when there is a Greek word she doesn’t know. Scott is on the phone with Derek who is with Malia and Kira at the public library looking for any books on the subject. The library is only a block from the loft, so it was deemed safe to travel during the day. Allison is upstairs calling Hayden, filling in the younger ones on the newest developments and making sure they are okay. Isaac is helping Stiles make “kits” for every member of the pack. Water, granola bars, sweat towels, sunglasses, and some herb that is supposed to keep you cool. Everyone has a job and they do it well, but Emily can’t help but sweep her eyes toward Isaac more than once. He has this pleasant look on his face, like despite the circumstances he is glad to be part of something again. When he looks over to her, she smiles and he makes a funny face before returning to his task. The mood is disrupted when Allison comes downstairs.   
“I have some good news and bad news.” She says. Stiles groans.  
“Hit us with the good first.”  
“After I talked to Hayden, I called my Dad who said he remembers something about Lampads in the beastiary and he can send us pictures of the pages.”  
“That’s great babe!” Scott lights up. “Information on them is what we’ve been searching for all day.”  
“That’s not all.” Allison sighs.  
“Right. The bad news.” Isaac scowls. Emily doesn’t like the way the expression looks on his face.   
“Lets just say, sometimes not knowing is better.” Allison looks at the group with fear in her eyes. Emily now notices how the other girl is shivering. Whatever Mr. Argent said must have shaken her. The group is still trying to process what that could mean when Lydia’s computer dings.   
“It’s the pictures of the beastiary.” Lydia says quietly. She slowly moves to open the attachment when Allison cries out.   
“Wait.” Lydia freezes.  
“These pages made my Dad shiver. They made the best hunter in the world want to run and hide. What if this is worse than we thought? What if we can’t beat this?”  
“There were two wrong statements in that question. One, you are the best hunter in the world and two, we always beat it. No matter what it is.” Scott looks at Allison and she nods. “Open it.” No one can deny an Alpha’s demand. Lydia clicks on the attachment and starts to read aloud.   
“Lampads. Greek Origin. Also known as Fire Bringers or harbingers of madness. Their birch torches light the way through the tunnels to the underworld where humans face Hades for judgement after death. They are elemental nymphs with control over fire and magic. It is rumored that when looked at directly, the light from their torches will drive mortals insane dooming them to an eternity of wandering aimlessly through limbo, never finding a final resting place. It was prophesized by the Oracle (see page 456) that the Lampads would one day come to the surface and set the world ablaze using madness and death as kindling (see figure 34).” Everyone crowds Lydia to peek at the photo. It is a gruesome portrait of a skeletal figure burning off a man’s face with a torch. Emily grimaces.   
“If she’s using madness and death as some kind of fire starter, no wonder she came to beacon hills.” Stiles says, finally breaking the silence. Emily turns to him.  
“What do you mean ‘she?’”   
“Oh I just assumed it was a girl.”   
“Stiles,” Emily says softly, “It doesn’t really matter because its they. As in multiple of them.” Stiles looks down.  
“Well fan-fucking-tastic.”   
“Agreed.”   
\---  
Greece- 710AD  
Persephone is being called once more to her husband’s kingdom. Summer is to come to an end. As she departs for the Underworld the trees wilt and weep for their Queen.   
The harsh lights of the Underworld burn her eyes. The fire from the torches reaches out for her, aching to invade her mind. Persephone turns to the nymphs and dares them to oppose her. They hiss and retreat. The Queen descends deeper, walking freely through the tunnels the way no other God, human, or nymph can. The Nymphs caress their fire.   
“Someday” they whisper. “Someday we will walk freely and bring true beauty to her precious world.” The nymph’s eyes gleam. “We will burn it to the ground.”   
Greece- A few days ago  
Persephone walks the Earth once more. It is summertime and the King mourns the loss of his wife to the world for the next few months. But the Nymphs weep with joy, for their plan worked. Persephone, in her hurry to escape them left the door open. The Nymphs bring their torches to the light for the first time in millennia and they breathe in the hot muggy air. Their bodies begin to change, taking on the appearance of beautiful young women. Their torches shrink down into small necklaces that hang around their necks.  
“Come sisters. To set the world aflame we must find the one called Eichen, the house of Death that was prophesized.”   
“To Eichen.” They respond. A thousand grins shine, the light reflecting off their perfect white teeth like steel.


	7. The Expedition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! My surgery was a huge success and I got way ahead on homework so there might even be another chapter this week! As always leave any errors in the comments, and I hope you enjoy it. :)

Isaac thinks he might explode. Emily’s body is covering his, their fronts connected at every point. He runs his hands over her soft skin and can’t help but smile into their kiss. Her hands grip the pillows behind his head as she grins back, breaking their kiss so she can lift up to look into his eyes. He opens his eyes, and screams. A skeleton grins down at him.  
Isaac jerks up and pants. His bed is soaked with sweat below him and he realizes the warmth he felt was because somehow he ended up under the covers. He yanks them off and gets out of bed. The clock says 4:00 and he sighs. He grabs a spare pair of shorts and heads for the bathroom. After a cold shower he is wondering if he should crawl back into the sweat covered sheets or take the couch when he sees a light on in Emily’s room. He can’t stop himself from taking a peek. She is sitting up against the headboard with Lydia’s laptop in her lap. She is crying.   
“What’s wrong?” Emily jumps, but calms down when she sees him.   
“Nothing.” She says and she tries to close the computer, but Isaac is too fast and takes it. When he looks at the screen he immediately feels sorry. It is the pages from the beastiary about the Oracle. The picture included is a mummified looking old woman with smoke coming out of her mouth.   
“The oracle is not evil. It can’t help what the prophecies say. Why is it included in that book of horrors?” Emily’s voice breaks and her tears make more sense. This spirit is almost like a family heirloom, a duty she took with pride and here it is shown beside Kanimas and Lampads. Isaac sets the computer on the bedside table and crawls in next to Emily. She puts her head on his shoulder and he drapes his arm across her back.   
“Will you stay with me again tonight?” Emily sniffles. Isaac shifts uncomfortably.   
“Look, you know I don’t mind but the others might get the wrong idea about me staying in your room every night.” Emily’s brow furrows and she shakes her head.  
“What do you mean?” Isaac sighs.  
“Well, you know…..”   
“Oh! Sex?” She says nonchalantly. Isaac coughs in surprise.  
“Well yeah.”  
“That’s funny.” She giggles. Then it turns into full on cackling and Isaac can’t help but join in.  
“Is the idea of sex with me that funny?” He says jokingly.  
“No, it’s not that. Its just that I’ve never had the option before. It’s always felt like some unattainable myth, and now here I am with people making assumptions.”   
“Never had the option?”  
“Well my body has been inhabited by a holy spirit since it was 16.”   
“I guess I never thought about it that way.”  
“It’s not like it is forbidden, but no one wants to have sex with someone whose body doesn’t even belong to them.” Emily looks down sadly. Isaac’s heart constricts.   
“Ok. I’ll stay in here tonight. Screw what the others think. Its none of their business.” She smiles up at him.   
“Thanks. Isaac.” She smiles. “I’m not having sex tonight.” Isaac laughs in surprise.   
“Yeah I figured that wasn’t on that table.”  
“I wouldn’t mind if you kissed me though.” He freezes. He slowly turns his face towards her. She looks up at him with a scared look in her eye. “But only if you want to. I mean I don’t want to assume anything.” She flushes almost a purple color.   
“I would like to kiss you.” He says and Emily lets out a long breath. He slowly brings his face to hers. Their lips simply brush against each other and he doesn’t try to move or deepen it, hyperaware that this is probably her first kiss. He pulls away after a second and she smiles. No skeleton grins back at him, just Emily. Her cheeks rosy and her eyes happy.   
“Okay lets sleep. I’m exhausted.” He says and lays down. He holds his arm out in invitation and she curls into his side.   
The next morning the pack doesn’t comment on Isaac’s sleeping arrangements and he’s glad. He really doesn’t want to have to explain himself.   
“Ok so after breakfast, we are putting together supplies for an expedition tonight.” Scott says.   
“Where to?” Isaac asks.  
“The whole pack is splitting up to cover and guard supernatural hot spots tonight. Lydia, Kira, Malia, and I are watching the Nemeton. Derek, Stiles, and Allison are taking the high school. Isaac, Emily, Hayden, and Liam are watching Eichen. We’re expecting the most action at the Nemeton, but I think having all our bases covered is smarter than being caught by surprise.” Scott addresses this to the whole pack. Emily can tell Stiles isn’t happy about being split from Lydia but doesn’t say anything because Scott is split from Allison and he won’t get any sympathy.   
The day is spent in anticipation. The whole pack is to gather at the lake house at sundown before heading out to their posts. Everyone sits around quietly. No one wants to speak about what’s in front of them tonight. Its only when the entire pack in crammed into Lydia’s small living room that the adrenaline and nervousness starts to peak.   
“Alright,” Stiles says “here are your emergency kits. Water and this herb, Manjistha, will be most important. But only use the herb if it is an absolute emergency. You just break it and mix into the water. It will cool you down immediately. There are also some sunglasses in here just in case we run into some midnight sun.” Stiles hands one of the small backpacks to everyone, but he gives an extra one to Scott. Everyone is especially nervous for the group headed for the Nemeton, but no one wants to say it out loud. Scott just nods in thanks.  
“Alright gang. We’re not expecting a fight tonight but that doesn’t mean that everyone shouldn’t be on high alert. Let’s head out.” The moon is just starting to rise higher and the air is dry but not as hot as the daytime. When they reach the end of the driveway it is time to split up. Stiles and Lydia place their foreheads together while Scott and Allison hug each other fiercely.   
“You ready?” Isaac asks her. She just nods and takes his hand. He gives it squeeze.   
“Here we go.”


	8. The Prayer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm embarrassed at how long this chapter took. Life happens. Sorry peeps. As usual, leave grammar mistakes in comments. Thanks!

Emily has never been in a fight in her entire life. She was a quiet kid, tended to keep her nose clean. Once her body was taken over she really had no choice in the matter. The oracle is a peaceful being. That’s why the scene in front of her refuses to register.   
Liam is being held up by his neck by the most beautiful woman Emily has ever seen. His claws barely scratch her steel like skin. Hayden roars and jumps to defend him but is taken down midair by another gorgeous woman. Their landing takes Hayden’s breath and she doesn’t have time to catch it before being punched several times in the face. Her fang splits her own lip and she spits the blood to the side. Isaac on the other hand looks like a Greek god. He is facing off against 2 of the women, taking turns swiping at them. His nose has a shallow cut and his eye already looks like he’s bruising, but he is giving as good as he’s getting; landing a few punches to each woman’s sternum.   
Emily is stood to the side. She can’t move. This wasn’t supposed to happen here. She knows she should be doing something. Calling for the rest of the pack, trying to help, maybe even praying; but her mind and body are completely frozen.   
“Emily!” Liam calls out weakly. “Get out of-“ His shout of warning is cut off by him being thrown to the ground. Emily wants to open her mouth and let the oracle fly back in. Anything to help her move. To run or to fight she’s not exactly sure. But that wasn’t the deal.   
“AHH” Lydia’s scream comes from the right. It pierces the air and finally Emily is able to move as she clamps her hands over her ears. It incapacitates the Lampads, but the fighters as well, and they all fall to the ground to clutch their ears. But as painful as the screech is it means hope. It means the pack is here. Scott growls. Isaac, Hayden, and Liam rush to the group to find safety within their pack. Malia and Kira beckon for Emily to follow. Derek, Stiles, Allison stand behind Scott to face the foe.   
“What do you want?” Scott’s rumbled question is directed at the recovering nymphs.   
“Destruction.” The woman who attacked Hayden speaks. The others gather around her.   
“Why?”   
“The world was born of it, and it must die by it. For millennia we have watched you wander in our realm. The light of life still fading from your eyes as you wander helplessly to your eternity. Your questions demand answers you couldn’t possibly fathom.”  
“Oh yeah? Try me.” Stiles bites out. The leader glares at him. A beta moves to attack but the leader holds her back.   
“Not yet sisters.” She turns her attention back to the pack. “You mortals have given me a lot to think about. The world has changed since the last time we walked it. Monsters now walk freely among humans. Maybe a little chaos would do before destruction?” Before anyone can answer or move the woman are gone. Emily faints.   
When she wakes up, she is lying on the couch of the lake house. The whole pack gathered around her. She bursts into tears.   
“What have I done?” She wails. Isaac moves to comfort her or hug her, but she pushes him away. “I can’t do this. I can’t do this.”   
“Emily calm down. Talk to me.” Isaac says.  
“I have never seen anything so horrible in my whole life! You were all bleeding and bruised. Those awful nymphs could have killed us all! Do you realize that? We were completely at their mercy the whole time. They were toying with us. And- and you were hurt. It’s too much.” Emily starts to shake and sob violently. Her cries could rival Lydia’s.   
“She’s been so sheltered. I guess I didn’t think what seeing a fight or confrontation would do to her.” Scott says softly. Allison puts a hand on his shoulder.   
“You couldn’t have known she would break down like this.” She says. Trying to assuage his growing guilt. Scott looks at Emily’s small form and wonders why the oracle chose such a fragile host.   
“Alright take her upstairs and try to calm her down.” He directs the statement to Allison, he knows firsthand how understanding and comforting she can be, but Isaac picks Emily up and spirits her away. His enhanced ears can still hear her cries through the ceiling.   
“She was right you know. About us being at their mercy.” Hayden says. “I’ve never fought somebody so strong. And it was weird because I swear I fought for hours but it must have only been a few minutes.   
“Same here. I kept expecting the sky to get dark. I must have been fighting for 12 hours.” Liam says.   
“It must be part of their mind tricks.” Stiles pipes up.   
“I don’t like it. We can’t get caught like that again. And we need to be ready for whatever ‘chaos’ they have in store. I hate fighting an enemy we don’t understand!” Scott slams his fist against the couch. Allison wraps her arms around him.   
“For now let’s just try to eat something.” She says soothingly.   
“I can help cook!” Kira says. The pack spreads out in the kitchen trying to ignore impending doom in favor of eating. Derek stands next to Scott and speaks softly so only he can hear.  
“Every threat feels unbeatable. Every time the threat gets bigger, and every time you and your pack find a way.” Derek nods. “You can defeat this.”  
“How do you know?”  
“I don’t. I just have faith in Scott McCall. Maybe you should invest in some.” Derek walks away and Scott is left to ponder his words.   
“I will beat this.” Scott whispers. “For my pack. For my family. I swear it.”  
Lucky for him, Scott’s prayer is heard. Apollo listens with a small smile.   
“Alright little alpha. Let’s see how true your prophecy turns out to be.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also just wanted to say that my birthday was the 19th and all I want is some comments! Let me know what you think, if you want more, and just in general what's up! Thanks loves :)


	9. The Sacrifice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly have no excuses for how long this has taken. It is a little longer to make up for it. If you're still hanging in there I appreciate you so much!! We're looking at one more main chapter and an Epilogue. Almost there!!

Beacon Hills has always had an aura of mystery. Even before Scott consciously knew about the supernatural he always felt like something was off. Most people in town could tell it too but decided to ignore it. Willful ignorance Lydia calls it. Instead of having to accept truths that seem like fiction people swallow lies like candy. The Lampads are not fond of lies.   
Liam jumps as his phone starts ringing. He pulls it out and groans.   
“It’s my mom. She thinks I’m at Mason’s all summer.”   
“Well answer it. Don’t want her freaking out.” Stiles says quickly. Everyone at the table quiets.   
“Hey mom!” Liam’s smile immediately falls. “What are you- just hold on- how?- mom stop let me explain! Wait don’t hang up!” Liam slowly lets the phone slide from his hand onto the table. Hayden reaches for him.   
“What’s going on.” Stiles asks?  
“Bad news and more bad news. First my mom knows I’ve been hanging around you guys and not just with Mason.”  
“Is she grounding you? Making you go home?”   
“No.” Scott says. A grim look on his face. “His mother said for him to never step foot in her house again.”   
“What?” Allison asks incredulously.  
“Look we didn’t have the pleasure of listening on both sides of the conversation so would one of you please let the humans know what’s going on?” Stiles groans.  
“She knows I’m a werewolf.” Liam says. A tear slipping onto his cheek. Hayden pulls him into an awkward hug, the table blocking them from truly embracing.   
“How?” Kira asks.   
“The lampads.” Comes a voice from the top of the stairs. Isaac walks towards the table and slumps into a chair. “The lampads have released Beacon Hills from its stupor.”   
“What does that even mean?” Malia says.   
“It means that no more sneaking around. All of our dirty wolf smelling laundry is being somehow aired telepathically to every non-pack citizen of Beacon Hills.”   
“And you know this how?” Malia quirks her eyebrow.   
“Because it spoke to me. I guess the magic didn’t count me as part of the pack since I’ve been away so long.” Isaac looks down.  
“I heard it too.” Derek says gruffly. It started the same time Liam’s phone rang. Whispering about myths and monsters.”   
“So everyone in town knows?” Allison says. “They’re all in danger?”   
“No. We won’t let them be.” Scott stands up suddenly. “We can use this to our advantage! The town knows, maybe they can help, or at least it will be easier to convince them to stay safe if they know the threat is real.”  
“What about my mom? She says she never wants to see me again.” Scott looks to Liam.  
“And I’m sorry about that. I won’t let anything happen to her I promise, but you can’t see her.” Liam nods. Scott turns to Isaac.  
“How is Emily?”   
“She’s asleep. And planning on leaving once its cool enough to walk by herself.”   
“And you’re just going to let her?” Lydia says.  
“What do you want me to do? Tie her to the bed?”  
“Something tells me you’ve considered it.” Stiles quips. Isaac growls. Scott comes to the rescue.  
“Now is not the time. Beacon Hills is a time bomb now. If people know our secret we’ve got three groups waiting for us outside. People who are afraid, people who want to help-‘  
“And hunters.” Allison whispers. “I’ve got to call my dad. We need a ring of protection around the town, the last thing we need is hunters on our backs while we are facing the Lampads.” She excuses herself to go upstairs to make the call.   
“I still think our best shot is asking the town to help. Some will come to our aid.” Malia says.   
“We need a way to reach the whole town at once. We don’t have the time or energy to do a door to door campaign.” Kira points out. The whole pack considers this for a second. Scott looks around at his family and realizes that this might be the last time he sees all of them together. The Lampads have had their fun now, letting the information out. The pack are in danger of being attacked at any time and he doesn’t know if they have the strength to fight this battle.   
“I have a way to help.” Emily says. The whole pack turns to look at her. “I haven’t been completely honest. Apollo made me a deal to let me stay with you this summer as owner of this body.”  
“Right, you told us. One summer of freedom then back to the forest.” Isaac says.  
“That wasn’t the whole deal. When this summer is over, my soul will be retired to the Underworld while this body will host the Oracle for all eternity.”  
“You’re going to die?”  
“My soul will be in paradise. It was an easy trade. A summer of freedom and paradise over an eternity trapped sharing a body with another.”   
“Okay, not to sound rude but how does sharing this information help us?” Malia says bluntly. Emily sighs.   
“My body is made to hold spirits. It was built to withstand magical possession. If I can somehow trap the leader of the Lampads in this body I will have control long enough to lead them back to the Underworld.” The pack is quiet as the digest the information.  
“But your soul won’t go to paradise. And you will be trapped with that monster for all eternity.” Liam says sadly.   
“I have to do this. Apollo will not be pleased, having to find a new host for the oracle, but I have a responsibility to help.”  
“No way.” Isaac says. “No way I’m letting you sacrifice yourself like this.”   
“My body has never been my own. My whole life I have belonged to someone else. Living above the neck like a scared animal. I meditate for years at a time in some fucking forest and deliver prophecies to terrified people. Yes, this body will die once it passes the gates of the Underworld but for once it is my choice to make.” The group is silent. “I deserve this choice.”  
“You would sacrifice your soul? For us?” Allison asks tearfully.  
“Without hesitation.”  
“Okay so we need a plan. If we get you face to face with the leader you can handle getting her to possess your body?” Scott asks.  
“Yes. I have a way.”  
“Good. Then let’s get started.”  
That night everyone falls into bed. They had spent the better part of the evening hatching a plan to get Emily in front of the Lampads. Isaac was quiet through it all, but he still followed Emily to bed when it was time.   
“You’re leaving me.” He says. They are laying on their sides facing one another.   
“I was always going to leave.”   
“But you could have come back to visit. Or I thought so at least.”  
“When I first took this deal with Apollo I never planned on becoming so close to you all. It was just supposed to be about finding myself, but how could I have anticipated you.” Emily reaches out to wipe the tear that is falling on Isaac’s cheek. He twists and kisses her palm.   
“Has it really been such a short time? I feel like I’ve known you forever.”  
“I feel it too. And it scares me, but I’m so happy to have found this before-“  
“Don’t even say it. For tonight let’s pretend like you’re leaving.”  
“Okay.” Emily says softly. She looks away shyly before blushing. “There is something I want to ask though.”  
“Anything.”  
“Before my body once again becomes someone else’s I want to,” she pauses to find the words, have you.” Isaac’s eyes widen.   
“Okay I think I get your meaning but I’m gonna need some explicit instructions.” Emily groans and blushes.   
“I want to have sex with you Isaac Lahey.” He grins and leans down to kiss her.   
Although Emily will never experience Elysium she imagines it must be this. Being so close to him. He taps each piece of clothing before it is removed, kissing her the whole time. He worships her body and soul. At one point he accidentally tickles her which causes a laughing fit that Isaac is sure woke up the pack, but he can’t bring himself to tell her to stop. This is not Isaac’s first experience with sex, but he never knew it could be this intimate. When their bodies finally connect he swears he can feel her soul. When it is done they lay together, letting their breathing sync.   
“I love you.” Emily whispers before she drifts to sleep. Isaac kisses her forehead.  
“I love you more.”


	10. The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to shorten the chapter and smush it with the epilogue to make it an even 10 chapters. I started to lose steam with this story around Chapter 7 but was determined to finish it so here it is. This was all posted as mostly a first draft so I appreciate your patience. I am hoping to take a break and come back to it in a while to polish it off.  
In the mean time enjoy this small part of my brain!

Allison managed to find enough hunters to watch their backs. Any stray hunters or angry civilians would have to deal with Chris Argent and his gang before getting anywhere near the McCall Pack. Liam, Hayden, Kira, and Malia were currently on their way to the radio station. They would knock a few heads together if necessary to get to the control room. Once there Hayden would take the mic and explain the whole situation. The cover story was flimsy, but it was all they had. She would explain that the heat had caused mass hysteria and people had started hearing voices and to report to the hospital for treatment. Melissa and Noah Stilinski were at the ready to explain the truth to any who still saw through the lie.   
And that was the easy part. Scott, Allison, Stiles, Lydia, Isaac, and Emily were heading to Eichen where they had found a way to summon the Lampads.   
“Are you ready?” Isaac asked her for the thousandth time.  
“No.” Emily responded honestly. “But only because I’ll miss you. I’m not afraid of what I have to do.” He leaned down to kiss her.   
The walk to Eichen was not an easy one. The heat was as heavy as the knowledge of what was awaiting them at the gates. The three couples trudged on in silence. Scared to acknowledge what was happening. When the iron gates finally loomed in front of them they all took a deep breath.  
“All right. Once this fire is lit it will only be a matter of time before the Lampads get here. We have to light it after we get the all clear from the radio station. We don’t want anyone on the streets while those things are wandering. The group sets up a small tent to wait. Stiles fiddles with a radio and tunes into Beacon Hill’s local channel. They hear Hayden’s voice instructing the town to report to the hospital.  
“They got in!” Allison exclaims. Scott texts his mom to confirm people are starting to arrive.   
“She says half the town is already there. We should probably wait another half hour just to be safe. This is really gonna work.” Scott smiles and hugs Allison. Isaac looks to Emily.   
“I can see your wheels turning. There is no way out of this. I was always leaving, no matter what. Now I am doing it with pride.” Emily whispers. She curls into his side and they both ignore the smoldering heat that should prevent such displays of affection.   
Finally, it is time. The group stands around a piece of a pomegranate shrub.   
“A very unassuming object. You’re 100% positive this is gonna work?.” Stiles asks dubiously.  
“Yes. The Lampads hate Persephone because of her ability to walk freely between both worlds. Setting this symbol of her on fire will draw them to this spot, because they see fire as a sign of worship.” Emily says. She nods to Scott and he lights the match. As soon as he drops it the group is on high alert. The flames are a dark red, and Emily starts to feel scared for the first time. This is what eternity looks like for her.   
Out of the smoke they begin to appear. They walk slowly, stalking the group. The leader stands in front of a horde of a 100 women. The Lampads approach with a false calm. They are like a giant snake, coiling before an attack.   
“Hello mortals. I do believe we’ve enough fun with chaos. I’m bored. I want destruction.” The lead Lampad says serenely once she reaches the group. Scott stands tall.   
“We don’t fear you. We have the protection of our Goddess Persephone.” The leader’s calm expression twists into anger.   
“What happens when a forest meets even the tiniest fire? It burns.”   
“You’re right. Forests do burn. So why waste your time on this small town when you could start your destruction somewhere greater?” Emily speaks up.  
“What do you mean?” The leader tries not to show her interest and fails.  
“I am the Oracle of Delphi. We are one. Her spirit has lived in this body and will continue to do so for all eternity. I will allow you to take this body and knowledge it possesses of Apollo’s forest.” The leader gasps. “If you allow this town to remain unscathed today.” Emily finishes strong. Isaac takes her hand.   
“Ah. So, the Oracle has found love? Pity.” The leader looks at their hands, then back to Emily.” I accept your deal.”   
The pack watches in horror as the leader grows in size. She absorbs the other’s energy and becomes a single flame. A hissing emits from it.   
“I have to take the fire into my body. Then I will lead them to the underworld.” Emily whispers to the pack. Allison and Lydia give Emily one last hug. Stiles nods to her. Scott takes her hand.   
“Thank you Emily. You have saved my family.” Scott says. Emily turns to Isaac and kisses him.  
“Please don’t say goodbye. It’s too much. I will see you again. I will.” Isaac says.   
“Okay. I will see you later Isaac. I love you.” And before he can say anything else she is out of his arms.   
When Emily touches the fire, it is more painful than anything she’s ever experienced. She sees it surround her and tries not to cry out, but she can’t help it. She tries to find meaning or control her body, but she just feels lost in the flame. But she has to keep trying to gain control, the whole plan depends on it.   
Isaac watches in horror as Emily is literally set aflame. He can see the outline of her body through the flames, but it is a shadow. They hear it crackle and hiss. Then it is gone.   
Derek hears the flame before he sees it. He was expecting it though. Emily knew the closest door to the underworld was in the underworld and needed someone there to close the doors behind her. He has his pomegranate key ready to lock the door behind her, but she’s not going anywhere. He realizes she must still be fighting for control from the Lampad, but he doesn’t know how to help. Suddenly Isaac comes barreling out of the trees.  
“It’s me! I’m the key!” Isaac yells.  
“What the hell are you talking about?” Derek asks.  
“You were there when I got my prophecy. Remember ‘Feet that walk on foreign lands are meant to hold fire’s hands. Walk deeply into the night, but do not cower from the light.’ I have to help her drive them back into the Underworld.  
“But you’ll die!”   
“This body will die Derek, but I’ve got a feeling there’s something for me on the other side.”   
Derek nods solemnly.   
“I’ll tell them what happened. You are very brave Isaac.” Isaac grins.   
“Not as brave as my girlfriend.”  
Isaac steps onto the Nemeton and is enveloped in the flame.  
-  
Everyone in Beacon Hills feels when it gets cooler. The temperature drops.   
Scott, Allison, Stiles, and Lydia are still chasing Isaac when they feel it. He had run off suddenly with no explanation.   
“He must have done something.” Stiles says.  
“He did say he had a prophecy.” Allison says. Scott nods.   
“They saved us.”   
-  
When Emily wakes up she is floating in a pool of cool water. A gentle sun is shining and she is surrounded by flowers.   
“Where am I?” She asks the air. The most beautiful man she has ever seen comes out from behind a tree. His tanned skin glitters and his blonde hair waves despite the lack of a breeze.   
“You are home.”  
“Apollo?”  
“Yes dear. Since you backed out on our deal I couldn’t exactly give you Elysium, but you died a hero’s death so I tried to get you close.”  
“Am I in the forest?”  
“In the farthest corner of it which dips into the Underworld. Where you will never be disturbed. You can make it your own.”  
“Thank you Apollo. This is mercy. I expected to be stuck with the Lampad forever. But what about the Oracle? She has no body.” Apollo smiles.   
“Your lover turned out to also be quite the hero.” A shimmer in the air opens a portal and Emily watches a distant scene. Isaac steps onto the Nemeton with the flame and it collapses. The shimmer disappears.  
“I don’t understand.”  
“But you’ve known all along darling.” Apollo says. Emily thinks and then she gasps.  
“The prophecy!”  
“Yes. Isaac was the one who was meant to lead the Lampads to the underworld. Both of your earthly bodies are dead, but yours was given new life and will now permanently host the Oracle on earth and Isaac’s will chain the Lampads to the Underworld forevermore.”   
“What about his soul?” Emily tears up. “Will he have to suffer eternity with those monsters?”  
“Do you know where you are darling?” Emily looks around. She is standing naked in a fountain. She looks closer at the water and sees images dance in the ripples.  
“The Fountain of Youth.” She whispers.  
“Yes. I have appointed you as the Queen of the Fountain to thank you for your service to the Oracle. You will guide lovers when they are in distress or mourning.”  
“Thank You.”   
“And, although my sister would disagree I think a Queen needs company don’t you?” Apollo smiles and before she can ask what he means he disappears. Emily sits in the fountain and tries not to cry. She thinks she sees a shadow in the corner of her eye and turns around. Her heart soars when she sees him.   
“I told you I would see you again.”   
The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know whether to tag Major Character Death since technically they have a happy ending together? Let me know if you think I should add it but for now I'm going without.  
Thanks for sticking around this long!


End file.
